Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones or one or more speakers. Such circuitry often includes a power amplifier for driving an audio output signal to headphones or speakers. Oftentimes, such power amplifier is implemented using, in addition to other circuit elements (e.g., operational amplifiers, etc.), impedances (e.g., electrical resistances) to set a gain of the power amplifier. However, mismatches among such resistors may lead to the amplifier having an offset that is applied to the signal to be amplified, and such offset may also be amplified by the amplifier itself, further exacerbating the presence of offset.